With continuous development of network information technologies, IP (Internet Protocol)-based networks are prevailing. Under such circumstances, how to conduct a delay performance quality evaluation for IP-based services has become an increasingly prominent problem.
In the prior art, a delay of a network service flow is measured mainly by inserting a dedicated delay measurement packet into a measurement end, where the delay measurement packet carries timestamps of a transmitting end and a receiving end. A delay result of the network service flow is then calculated according to receiving timestamp and transmitting timestamp in the delay measurement packet.
However, because the prior art employs indirect measurement of the delay measurement packet, delay performance of the network service flow cannot be truly and accurately reflected.